


Back-up bunk beds

by spacedust719



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF
Genre: Angst, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719
Summary: You have been feeling not yourself for a while, then your best friend Joe stands you up on a big night





	Back-up bunk beds

“Maybe the next time, your date will actually show up.” Kris, your least favorite coworker, says as she finishes her glass of champagne.

You give her your best fake smile, “it turned out well without him. Caleb told me we made more than expected.” She put her glass on the table and walked off. She was the last person to leave. You walked towards the kitchen attached to the ballroom and slumped down in a chair against the wall. You got your flats out of your bag and switched your heels out for them. The more comfortable shoes made you feel about 1% better. There was still the weird feeling you had had for the last month that you couldn’t fully pinpoint or explain. You let your head fall back, hitting the wall harder than you intended. You winced. Of course the sentiment of Kris’ catty comment was right. Even worse, it was by the last person you expected to do so. You rubbed the back of your head. You pulled out your cell phone as you stood. There was a snapchat from Ben with a picture of Ben and Rami holding up their middle fingers at the camera with the caption “Fuck you for being late.” You laughed and left to meet up with them. 

When you get out of the elevator on Rami’s floor, you can already hear music. It’s almost enough to make you want to turn around. You decide to suck it up because Ben is only in town for a few days. Ben spots you when you enter and gets a huge smile on his face. You walk over to him and Rami. Rami pulls you into a side hug. 

Joe almost literally bounces up, “Hi Y/n!”

Ben points at you and looks you up and down slowly, “You look hot. Like more so than normal.” You are still in your black sequin gown from the gala. “And you’re too nicely dressed for this. Why?”

You look down at your dress, feeling overdressed now, “I came from a charity gala for work.”

Joe grimaces, “Shit, I was supposed to be at that.”

You purse your lips, “yeah.”

Joe raises both eyebrows. Sounding a little guilty he asks, “how did it go?”

You give a weak smile, “It went well. We raised more than our goal and more than was expected.”

Joe playfully shook your shoulder, “That’s great! I knew you had it in you!”

Your smile is a little larger now, “I’m going to get a drink. I’ll be back.”

 

Once you have a drink in hand, you glance around trying to find your friends. You see Joe and Ben in the corner giggling at Joe’s phone like school girls. Rami is talking to some of his co-stars you don’t know. You really wish Lucy was in town. Rami catches your eye and waves you over. Since you’ve been friends with Joe for so long, you know enough of the showbiz slang to keep up with their conversation. They don’t really ask you any questions after being introduced to you. It kind of feels like one of them is slightly standing in front of you like they don’t notice you’re there. Rami smiles at you softly as you excuse yourself. The whole party is busy in conversation so you sneak up to the roof.

You are sitting up on the roof going back and forth between admiring the skyline and sinking into your unsettled feeling for about 20 minutes when Joe finds you.

”Hey Goose! What cha doin’ up here? I missed you downstairs.” Joe sits down next to you.

You look over with your eyes but keep your head forward, “Really?”

“Of course! I waited outside the bathroom for some girl in a black dress that was NOT you. It was awkward.” You laugh half heartedly. “Why are you up here?”

You shrug, “it’s a nice view.”

Joe leans against you, “Why are you staring at the skyline you can see anytime instead of hanging out with us?” 

You silently shrug this time.

“What’s wrong? I’m sorry I didn’t show up. Ben’s handsome face distracted me.” Joe pokes your side to try and get a reaction.

You roll your eyes and try not to smile, “I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Joe rests his chin on your shoulder, “yes you do. You can yell at me. I deserve it and can take it.”

You look over at his face. He’s giving you puppy dog eyes. You can tell by the very slight smirk he’s trying to cheer you up. You sigh, “I don’t want to yell at you.”

Joe leans back against the building and slaps his thighs, “I’m going to guess what’s wrong.” You close your eyes. “Did you break a heel tonight?” He lifts your feet one by one to check. You scowl at him for thinking that’s what would be bothering you.

Joe makes a tisk noise a few times, “Did you get told to smile or get cat called on the way over? Men at the worst.”

“No.”

“Well I don’t know if I believe you because Ben was right. You do look hot.”

You shake your head, “Men, aside from you ditching me, have behaved tonight. Towards me at least.”

Joe rubs his jaw, “Do you have a slit in your lovely dress only because you had to stop and break up a gang fight on your way here that could only be settled by a dance off and the former tight fit of your dress didn’t give you enough range of motion?”

You give in and laugh. “That is the exactly what happened. I’m now upset because I missed the news story about it on TV.”

Joe tapped the back of your hand with his knuckle, “You ready to tell me the real reason yet?”

Your lower lip trembled, “Do you ever feel like an imposter?”

“How do you mean?”

You sighed, “I just got a promotion, a raise with stock options, and the first event I planned was successful. My boss told me he was proud of me tonight. Yet somehow I feel like I am going to go into work Monday and get fired and end up on the street. I also want a pet but my landlord says no.”

Joe grabbed you hand, “You have worked incredibly hard and deserve your promotion. You remember how they asked you to apply? You won’t get fired. If for some odd reason you do, you can come live with me. We’ll get bunk beds. But like king size bunk beds because I like to starfish when I sleep.”

You laugh momentarily and then drop your head, “I felt like everyone was waiting for my event to go bad and also staring at the empty seat next to my chair while I was up on stage tonight. I came here ready to yell at you. But I can’t even stay mad at you because here you are being all supportive.” You squint at him, “even if you weren’t technically there for me physically tonight.” 

Joe wraps his arm around you and pulls you against him, “I get it. I felt like someone had to be insane to let me direct a full length movie and it would fall apart at any moment. I worked my ass off and it paid off. Just like you did. We adults now. It’s terrifying sometimes. People trust us with responsibilities.” Joe squeezed your shoulder. “I know I failed you tonight. One time in twelve years isn’t too bad.” 

You smile at him and pat his knee.

“If for some reason we end up with bunk beds, we can get a cat. Ben would probably let you watch Frankie since you’ll never actually get fired.”

You snort, “Frankie lives in London. We live in New York.”

Joe brings his arm out from behind you and crosses his arms, “Ben was checking you out pretty hard when you came in. Maybe he’ll move here for you.”

You shove him playfully.

Joe laughs, “do you feel better yet? Do you want me to get you laid? There is Ben and other non-Ben options downstairs.

“I don’t want to get laid. Just stay by my side down there.”

“Always.” Joe kisses your temple. “That’s all the action your getting from me tonight. Let’s go.” Joe holds his hand out to help you stand. He smirks over at you. “Now when we get downstairs, I expect to see these dance moves you stopped a fight with.”

You laugh, “Oh you couldn’t handle it!!” You happily go back downstairs to the party with Joe knowing missing tonight’s gala would be the sole exception to him always being there for you.

 


End file.
